


Battle Cry (Fanvideo)

by ann2who



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Embedded Video, Epic Battles, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always known they'd be good together on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Cry (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> The video will not be available in every country. I recommend ZenMate.
> 
> Warning: The video might be triggering for a photosensitive epileptic.
> 
> Song by Imagine Dragons.

  



End file.
